1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sporting event accessories and more particularly to a sports viewing assembly that can include binoculars and other equipment mounted on a piece of headgear.
2. Background Art
It is often desirable to use binoculars for better viewing the action while attending sporting events and the like. Although binoculars provide a useful mechanism for enhancing the viewing of the event, they are often bothersome because the user must continuously dedicate at least one hand to supporting the binoculars. It would be a benefit therefore, to have a binocular assembly that included a hands free support mechanism for supporting the binoculars in front of the user""s eyes without using either of the user""s hands.
The present invention relates to a hands-free headgear visor assembly that can contain binoculars and other convenient equipment to allow viewing and enjoying sporting and other events without the bother of having to hold the binoculars in the user""s hands.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a visor or other assembly that can include an adjustable head securing strap to hold the assembly mounted on a person""s head and a user focusable binocular that can optionally pivot between an in-use position and a not in-use position. Pivoting can be optionally incorporated into the present invention; the preferred method however is to have no pivoting. The assembly can optionally contain an AM/FM radio, and/or radio scanner, and earphone or two earphones for the radio or scanner, camera, and optional earmuffs for cold weather. If earmuffs are used, the earphone can be removably mounted in the earmuff. It is within the scope of the present invention to provide a single earphone or two earphones. The earphones can be separable and removable from the headgear assembly. It should be noted, that all the components of the invention can be removable allowing the user to build up exactly the correct arrangement for any given event.